Jin and Julia
by maylea
Summary: UPDATED! NEW SONG FIC! Okay, this contains my songfics for JinJulia fans. R&R!
1. Stranded

****

Stranded

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Jin/Julia romance song fic. This is my first. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, darn it!

__

You know it only breaks my heart

To see you standing in the dark

Alone waiting there for me to come back

I'm too afraid to show

Jin... you don't know how much I miss you... Come back to me... I need to know where you are... so I can find you...

__

If it's coming over you

Like it's coming over me

I'm crashing like a tidal wave

That drags me out to sea

Can you hear me? If you can... please come here... So that we'll be together... united... with happiness... once again...

__

I want to be with you

If you want to be with me

Crashing like a tidal wave

I don't want to be

Stranded

Stranded

Stranded

I miss you... I miss your scent, your love, your happiness, and your face... you. Please stop this from happening... I want to see you... I want to be with you... I want to see you... feel you... touch you...

__

So baby come back to me (Stranded)

So baby come back to me (Stranded)

Jin... Where are you? I'm right here, waiting for you... waiting for you... I promise... I'll stay here 'til you come back to hold me in your arms forevermore...

__

I miss you

I need you

Without you

I'm stranded

I love you

So come back

I'm not afraid to show

I dry my tears... I drown my sorrows... I search for you... I'll find you... I'm looking for you, Jin... Please stay where you are... Stay... I'm striving to see you... Stay where you are... So I can find you easily... So we can be together again...

__

Crashing like a tidal wave

Drags me out to sea

I want to be with you

You want to be with me

Crashing like a tidal wave

I don't want to be

Stranded

I'm almost there... I'm coming... I miss you... I'm going to see you... with the same face... the same person... who will love me—who loves me... I hope you feel the same way too...

__

It's coming over you (Stranded)

It's coming over me (Stranded)

It's coming over you (Stranded)

I'm on the highest mountain right now... Searching for you... Your dark black hair and sincere eyes...

__

So baby come back to me (Stranded)

So baby come back to me (Stranded)

Coming over you

Coming over me

So baby come back to me

So baby come back to me

I see you standing with the same figure you've always had... I run over to you with tears of pure happiness... when I reach you... you hugged me ever so tightly, not letting go... You kissed me on my forehead... and we parted... to come back home... hand in hand... We're together again... I love you... And always will.

~. ~. ~

Author's Note: Well? Did you like it? Please submit a review containing your opinion. If you're just gonna flame, best not to submit a review. See ya!

__


	2. Eternal Flame

****

Eternal Flame

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Okay, kiku chan wants a new song fic. Well, here it is! If you don't like it, well, I guess it's okay, because I'm writing for everyone. ^^ I know it might be an old song but it still lives within me. It's one of my favorites! ^^ Please R&R! This is Jin's POV, but sweet anyway!

Disclaimer: I so don't own Tekken and at the same time, this song has a version from Atomic Kitten.

****

Close your eyes

Give me your hand darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

Is this burning?

An eternal flame

Julia, you are my morning, my sunshine...every day. I love you. Take my hand and never let it go. My heart's beating wildly... Why? Because... I love you.

****

I believe it's meant to be darling

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

I love you, Julia... You are my dream, hope, and my truth. You belong with me. We are to stand strong together... Uniting...great strength and power between us.

****

But is this burning?

An eternal flame

Say my name sun shines through the rain

Of a life so lonely then come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Ohh

"Jin, I love you so much," you say with your ever-kind voice... You kindle my heart... It enlightens me that you feel the same way... I want to stay with you always...FOREVER. My grip tightens... I don't want to let go of your hand.

****

Say my name sun shines through the rain

Of a life so lonely

Now come ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Ohh

I hug you tightly, and you hugged me back with a tighter one... We are meant to be... Don't leave me... I will never leave you... You are everything to me...

****

Close your eyes

Give me your hand

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

Do you feel the same way I do? Do you know that I love you with all my heart? The feeling's arrived. Honestly, it's a happy feeling... I never want to let it go... Please stay with me... So that happiness will shine through me at all times... I can still feel your arms encircling me... I can feel you hugging me... And I, hugging you back. I love you, Julia... And I always will...

****

Or is this burning?

An eternal flame

~~~

Author's Note: Okay, please send your reviews and I'll write more songfics for you guys. ^^


	3. Symptoms Of You

**Symptoms Of You**

**By: Maylea**

* * *

_Author's Note: I think I should just continue this because I still believe that there are peeps out there who still care about Jin/Julia. And, u r stupid, you're really a waste of my time. Since you hate Jin/Julia so much, why did you click on this fanfiction anyway? As far as I'm concerned, you're the donkey's ass here for not reading the summary. Jin/Julia fans don't care about... well – donkey's ass like you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jin, Julia – they belong to Namco. And I didn't sing Symptoms of You; Lindsay Lohan was the one who recorded it on her album._

* * *

_There's a good kind of pain_

_An insane kind of sane_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

"Jules," Jin Kazama whispered. "I don't think we should do this." He knew this wasn't right. Heihachi would be furious. Although he was pretty much infuriated with the Mishima Zaibatsu where he came from, he still knew that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. It didn't feel okay at all. But why was his heart beating every time Julia was around?

_There's a chill in the heat _

_Feel the sky in my feet_

_Cause I adore you_

_I can't ignore you_

Julia Chang nodded. She knew where Jin was going at. She knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be from the very first time Jin kissed her, that day after the Tournament when he had confessed his feelings for her, and when she responded with how she felt for him. She walked away from Jin without words escaping from her lips. _Just keep walking_.

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to _

_Take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can't come through_

Jin couldn't sleep that night. Thinking of the beginning of an end he had put to, he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. _So hot,_ he thought, sweating hard. He decided to sleep on it. But when he shut his eyes to forget, all he could see was Julia's face and her walking away, just like what she did earlier.

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_The symptoms of you_

Julia breathed out a sigh of regret. She loved Jin. But why had she left him if she knew that she couldn't live with the thought of Jin with someone else? She knew this was how it had to be. She knew from the beginning that her mother would never agree to this. But what would she care? What would the Zaibatsu care? What would the whole world care? She loved him! Didn't that matter most?

_There's a left kind of right_

_There's a blind kind of sight_

_Looking at you_

_Looking at you_

_And there's no light in the moon_

_And it's winter in June_

_When I'm without you_

Jin felt lonely the next day. He suddenly didn't know what to do. He forgot how he lived the summer before Julia came. He could not recall the things he did when he still lived alone without anybody to talk to, to depend on. What did she do to him? What happened? The thought of Julia made his knees weak. Jin fell to the ground, hot water droplets falling from his eyes. He's never cried before.

_When I'm without you_

Julia woke up at around 4:45 the next morning. Thinking she lacked sleep, she rested her head against her pillow again. But her eyelids didn't feel heavy. She didn't want to sleep anymore. She stood up and grabbed a towel, walking towards the shower.

_And it trips me off my feet _

_Think I'm falling in too deep_

Jin ran towards the girls' dormitory in hopes to see Julia walking out of it. It was 6:20 in the morning, and school wasn't going to begin in another hour. When he reached the dorm, he opened the door and knocked into someone.

_Do you feel it too? _

Startled, he stood up and swept the dirt off him. He then looked down to the ground, to see Julia struggling to get up. He reached his hand out to her.

Julia looked blankly at the hand in front of her. She studied the hand and found it familiar. Whose was it?

"Are you going to stay down forever, or what?"

Julia half-smiled and took the hand in reply. She stood up to see Jin, and unaware of what had happened the night before, she wrapped her arms around him.

Jin hugged her in return. "I'm sorry. What wasn't right was leaving you. I want to be with you forever."

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_The symptoms of you._

* * *

_Author's Note: There you go, people. :) R&R!_


End file.
